Why leave, when you can stay?
by melanierocks2001
Summary: When Callie and Jude's dad comes back to get them to come home with him, the Fosters aren't quite ready up their feisty foster daughter and cute foster son. But Callie leaving might trigger new feelings in Jesus. Feelings he doesn't if he can handle... Rated T for possible future chapters
1. The Man

**7 years ago**

_Bright lights were flashing, many people were talking, and blood covered the floor. I clutched Jude tightly and tried to make him stop sobbing. A lady in police uniform strolled over to us._

"_Are you kids alright?" she asked._

"_No!" I shrieked, "our mom was just murdered in front of us, by our dad, and our asking if we're alright?!"_

"_Callie, please calm down," the women said crouching down to our height, "everything is gonna be fine. Were working hard to find your dad. Do you guys know if your parents had some sort of plan for you guys, in case they died?" I shook my head helplessly._

_A man in pin-striped suit (weird) walked in. "Hello," he said, shaking the cops hand, "I'm Edward Depe. I'm their family lawyer. I'm in charge of the kids placement. Can I speak with you outside please?"_

"_Of course," the officer said stepping outside._

_Another police officer came in and wrapped a blanket around Jude and me and handed each of us a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I took little sips and made sure Jude didn't spill on himself. I felt like we were sitting their forever, until the officer and Mr. Depe came in. They sat in chairs across from us._

"_So Callie, Jude, I'm sorry to say your folks didn't have much of a plan for guys," Mr. Depe said wringing his hands, "they don't want you guys going to any relatives, because you guys aren't close with any of them. So Officer Jones and I decided you kids would be put into foster care." He spoke so simply it bugged the crap out of me._

_I shot up. "NO!" I shrieked. Mr. Depe nodded sadly. _

"_Yes Callie, yes," he said shaking his bald head._

_I crashed to floor, along with my hot chocolate. Both the cup and me broke. I sobbed and sobbed. The only thing I remember is being shoved out of the house, holding Jude's hand, with one little duffel bag, and being thrown into someone named Dave's car. _

_As the rain dripped on the window only one thought crossed my mind. I hate you dad._

Callie shuffled down the stairs of the Foster's home. She as still in her P.J's and her hair was wreck. Last night, she had one of those dreams that had been haunting her for 7 years. Her chest hurt, probably from her heart beating so much. As she entered the kitchen all of the Fosters and Jude were eating breakfast. Lena, Steph, and Mariana looked at her with concern. Brandon and Jesus kept stealing glances at her but mostly focused on their eggs. Jude gave her a reassuring smile. Callie plopped down in an empty seat and sighed.

"Callie, love, you ok?" Steph asked getting up to stroke Callie's hear.

Callie took a swig of orange juice. "Yeah, why?"

"Because," Lena said swallowing a bite of scrambled eggs, "Mariana said you were talking in your sleep saying things like, um, "stop daddy, stop!' What was your dream about?'

Callie was busy spooning fruit into a bowl and eggs and bacon on a plate. "Huh?" she asked setting her food on the table.

Mariana looked at her. "Your dream? What was it about?" Callie took a big bite of eggs and bacon and washed it down with O.J, to keep from talking. Once she swallowed, she looked up through her black hair.

Jesus smiled at her. "Cal, you know you can tell us stuff. We're family now." Callie smiled gratefully at Jesus.

"I don't-I don't want to talk about." She said shoving more food in her mouth. Jude's brown eyes grazed her and became full of sadness.

There was a knock at the door. Brandon got up to answer it.

"Callie, why won't you talk to us?" Lena asked.

Before she could answer, Brandon walked in and said, "Um, there's some guy at the door. He wants to see Callie." Callie was about to stand up, when Steph said, "No, let me investigate first." Callie had to admit, in her cop uniform, Steph could look pretty intimidating.

Callie strained to hear the conversation. She heard bits and pieces like "Callie and Jude…live here…mine…go away." Steph walked back in with a man who made a pang in Callie's chest.

"Hi, baby-girl," the man said, smiling sadly. Callie literaly lost her breath and collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. "Callie?" Lena said, rushing over. Everyone crowded around her, except Jude because he was staring at the man.

"Who-who are you? You look like…Callie." She heard Jude say to the man. Callie shot up. Hot, angry tears poured down her cheeks.

"Get out!" she screamed, sobbing.

He walked over to her and pushed a lock of black hair from her face. Proctectively, Jesus grabbed her and pulled him into him. "Callie," Mariana asked, "who is this?"

Callie couldn't even get the words out. "My d-d-d," she tried but more tears poured out.

Steph gave the man a dirty look. "Her dad."


	2. That Night

**This is totally a Calus fan-fic for anyone who was wondering! I 3 those two so much! Oh and no, this takes place a few months after the Quicenairia if the other episode never happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters **

Jude's eyes widened to the size of apples. Mariana and Brandon looked at each other, then at Kyle Jacobs (Callie and Jude's dad), then at their moms, then at each other again. Jesus wrapped his strong muscley arms around Callie, while she sobbed some more. Lena stroked Jude's hair and Steph was watching Kyle's every move.

"Wow, Callie," Kyle said walking over to her, making Jesus hold her tighter, "you've grown-up so much. You're such a beautiful young woman. And Jude your such a-a-a nice young b- I mean kid." He noticed the blue nail polish on Jude's fingernails. Jude blushed mad and hid behind Steph.

Callie's blood boiled. "Why are you not in prison? You murdered mom!"

"What?!" The Foster's shrieked.

"He murdered your mom, Cal?" Jesus asked looking down at her.

Callie nodded her and closed her eyes. She snuggled closer into Jesus, burying her face into his chest. Jesus whispered "poor baby" over and over again to her.

Steph whipped out her cuffs and her gun. "Hands up, dirtbag!" But Kyle just stood still.

"Officer Foster, listen," he said, "they left me off early for good behavior."

"But murder calls for a life sentence," Lena pointed out.

"Technically it was man-slaughter."

"It was not!" Callie yelled. The night's memories flooded back to her, the dream she had been having since it happened.

_Callie sat up in bed. She heard a rustling noise downstairs. Mommy was asleep and Daddy was Gods knows where. He hadn't been home in 3 weeks and he probably wasn't going home and time soon. Maybe Jude had wandered from his room. She got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs, holding a pink flashlight. She heard two people whisper yelling downstairs. _

"_Kyle, where have you been?" Vanessa Jacobs cried to her husband._

"_Out with-with-with-" Kyle's voice was slurred and Callie was sure he was drunk. _

_Vanessa crossed her arms over chest. "Where were you?" _

"_Why do you care?" He asked tripping over his feet to the counter. He opened a bottle of scotch and dumped it into his mouth. Callie wrinkled her little noise as she crept around the corner and peered into the kitchen. Her daddy smelled always smelled yucky when he drank. _

"_Because," Vanessa said, taking the bottle away from him, "you're my husband and the father of my children."_

_Kyle stumbled to the couch. "Aww, those kids are worthless pieces of shit. Callie is annoying as shit and Jude is gonna be so freakin (A/N: I don't want to use the actual f-word so just imagine he said that) gay. I mean Vanny, he was Cinderella for Halloween." Callie had tears in her big brown eyes but she was mostly mad. _

"_Shut-up!" Vanessa screamed, "don't talk about my children that way!"_

_Kyle stood up. He walked dangerously close to Vanessa. "Wad'ya say, bitch?" _

_Vanessa tried to back up, but Kyle grabbed her wrist and dragged to the knife drawer and took a butcher knife out. Vanessa gulped and said, "Kyle, please put the knife down."_

"_Shut-up, you filthy hoar!" He yelled putting the knife to her throat. _

_Callie jumped in. "Daddy, please stop!" she sobbed. _

_Kyle didn't drop the knife but whirled around to face her. "Back to bed, Cal."_

_Just as the word slipped his lips he slit her mothers throat. Callie screamed as her dad dashed out the door. Blood splashed on the floor. Callie rushed to the phone and called 911. _

"_Hello, what's your emergency?" a women's voice asked. _

"_My dad just killed my mom," Callie cried. _

"_Alright, stay calm," The lady said, "where are you and where is your dad?"_

"_My dad ran out the door, me and my little brother are here alone. We live at 3847 Liber Lane."_

"_Ok, police officers will be there soon. Lock the doors and the window and only open for the cops."_

"_Yes, ma'am." Callie hung up the phone and did as she was told. The house never felt so cold with her mother's bloody cut body dead on the floor._

**Next chapter will be all Jesus and Callie! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
